


Hunger

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Bound magically in his coffin, Lucius fights hunger...





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The stench of rotting flesh awakens me. _Blood_ There is blood in the air. My body rises as if pulled by puppet strings and spilling from my coffin, I scent the air.  
  
 _Fresh blood... and... sex... there is sex in the air!_ Inhaling the aroma of a violent taking, I extend my other senses and summon me new servant, but I am met with opposition. Walking to the landing of the steps leading out of my entombment, I find another barrier.  
  
I reach out and the barrier pushes against me. "What... RODOLPHUS!" My voice carries up the stairwell and dies amongst the rising mist of the night air against the stone walls. He has bound me to my room. Scenting the blood, I know it is that of my servant. Narrowing my eyes above me, I concentrate on the beating hearts of those above me and call to my servant once more. But once more, the barriers around his mind keep me at bay.  
  
The desire to feed is growing quickly. I have not gone without a first morning meal in years and the fiery pain in my stomach grows with the scent of sex and blood above me. If I continue to focus on the meal, it will drive me mad, but if I do not feed, I will go mad as well.  
  
The hunger grows and in my ravenous state, I well my magic within me and roar... shaking the compound with the sheer force of my need. I sense Augustus' fear and I try to feast upon that, but I need blood. My body aches for the blood of my servant and I can sense him. I can feel him just out of my reach.  
  
"YOU DARE BIND ME, RODOLPHUS!!!!"  
  
The hours pass and I grow weaker with the lack of sustenance and ravenous with the thirst for blood. I feel the sun dawning and collapsing into my coffin, I pull the lid closed and await for death once more. If upon my next waking, the binding remains, I will be forced to call upon my master for sustenance... and payment for his feeding is almost as painful than the hunger... almost.


End file.
